1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for processing information, and a program. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for processing information, and a program that make it possible to recommend content items that match preference of a user with higher accuracy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical methods for evaluating content items include a method using a two-class ordinal scale such as “like” and “dislike” and a method using a five-class ordinal scale such as a five star system.
However, these evaluation methods do not make it possible to recognize which aspect of a content item the user gives a positive evaluation to. Moreover, the evaluation methods do not make it possible to recognize evaluations given to aspects of the content item. An example of the evaluations is “I like this aspect of the content item but I do not like that aspect of the content item”.
On the other hand, a technology for analyzing content of a sentence written in a natural language has been recently designed (for example, see N. Kobayashi, “Opinion Mining from Web Documents: Extraction and Structurization”, Transaction of The Japanese Society for Artificial Intelligence, vol. 22, no. 2, 2007, pp. 227 to 238). Thus, if this technology is used, an evaluation of a content item can be recognized from a sentence input by the user.
For example, it can be recognized from the sentence “I like the melody of tune A” input by the user that the user gives a high evaluation “like” to the aspect “melody” of a content item “tune A”.